


Exploration

by smilelaughread



Series: Fifty Shades of Femmeslash [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelaughread/pseuds/smilelaughread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati and Lavender have a rather... adult way of exploring the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

Lavender let out a very undignified moan, muscles taut and thighs quivering in their locked position around Parvati's head. Parvati's tongue surged forward a few more times, brushing lightly against Lavender's very sensitive clitoris while her fingers stopped their movements and slowly withdrew from her.

Face shining with moisture, Parvati grinned up at Lavender from her position between the other girl's legs. The look was enough to make Lavender thirsty for more, but she was still shivering with aftershocks of the orgasm. And then Parvati lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

The air around them was heavy and charged, and Lavender practically melted when Parvati was touching her again, though more innocently.

Parvati was breathing almost as heavily as Lavender, trailing her fingers up Lavender's thighs, over her hips, and between her breasts to return lower and stop around her waist. Parvati moved to lay next to Lavender and they quickly fell into a relaxed rhythm, chests rising and falling simultaneously.

The skin on her shoulders rose in goosebumps as Parvati's lips pressed kisses there, and Lavender felt a warmth in her belly that threatened to rip through her. Her fingers itched to touch Parvati as intimately as possible.

The other girl was just so  _delicious_.

Voice quiet, she said, "I think you've gotten quite good at that."

Parvati smiled against Lavender's skin. "I noticed," she said, humour making her tone bright.

Silence fell upon them, and a funny idea popped into Lavender's mind. She sat up, losing the warmth Parvati's body had provided in being next to hers.

"I reckon I'm getting bored," she began.

Seeing the look on Parvati's face - like someone had just extinguished a light within her - caused Lavender to backtrack.

"What I mean is that I'm bored with these same Gryffindor dormitories. Red and gold just doesn't quite excite me, you know?"

Parvati clearly knew, because she propped herself up on one elbow to give Lavender an appraising look. "You mean - we're going to try to be adventurous?"

"We're not Gryffindors for nothing." was Lavender's response.

Parvati kissed any other words Lavender might have said right from her lips, and they fell back into the mattress with loud groans that would have woken everyone else if not for the charms they'd put up.

* * *

Hufflepuff was easy to get into. They set up a plan with an explanation if they happened to be caught and memorized the way to tap the barrels that would block the entrance to Hufflepuff. They awaited it eagerly.

When the night finally arrived, they locked eyes at the dinner table and made their excuses, ignoring the knowing looks their classmates shot them. The walk to the Hufflepuff room was all but forgotten in their giddy excitement. It was like their touches were laced with electricity, because every time their hands brushed or their robes swung against each other, both heartbeats picked up the pace and their smiles grew.

The common room itself was round with low ceilings, decorated rather intimidatingly in yellow and black. Parvati looked at Lavender, whose eyes were investigating the room for the best spot.

"Dormitories?" Lavender whispered, heart thudding in her throat. Anyone could come from dinner at any moment. The danger was sweet.

Parvati answered by pushing her against the entrance door, barring it. Rather effective.

Lavender's wrists were caught against the wall in Parvati's tight grip, and her lips were suddenly being attacked with ravenous kisses.

Their lips fit together perfectly, all smooth curves and constant pressure. Their pace was anything but leisurely, and they broke apart briefly so they could turn their heads the other way, and so began the second step. Slowly, their tongues joined the fun, swirling delicately.

Lavender lost herself in the kiss, exploring and re-discovering Parvati through it. Their tongues met, parted, and then joined together again, and the slippery feeling was enough to send sparks flying through her.

One leg hooked up around Parvati's knee, and it seemed that was all that needed to happen because Parvati's hand released Lavender's to hook under her bum and hoist her up. Lavender knew to raise her other leg, held only by Parvati and the wall, and suddenly they were a lot closer than previously.

Lavender moved her free hand to Parvati's breast, squeezing through the fabric. Parvati moaned into her mouth, intensifying the kiss further. They were making loud noises with the wetness of the kiss, though they hardly minded it until someone cleared their throat.

They jumped apart, Lavender tumbled to the floor, and both girls looked very contritely at Hannah Abbot, who was looking right back at them with a scandalized expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lavender looked at Parvati helplessly.

"We got lost?" Lavender offered.

"We were supposed to meet, er - " Parvati stopped mid-sentence.

"Bollocks," Hannah said, cheeks even redder in the face of their blatant lies and dishevelled appearance. "I have to ask you to leave right now, unless you'd like me to find Professor Sprout."

Lavender and Parvati sprinted through the door before she even managed to finish her sentence.

Though they'd been caught - it had been silly to get so caught up in such a public spot - they returned to Gryffindor that night and hardly managed to get any sleep, enthusiastically making up for what they'd been interrupted in.

* * *

Slytherin was sightly harder to access, but they managed to squeeze a password from a younger Slytherin who seemed to trust the two "Gryffindor prefects" with such access.

That time, they waited until an inevitable Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch match to be scheduled before they snuck in, knowing that it would mean guaranteed privacy for the duration of the game. The dungeon was rather dirty, but there was something about the gritty underground that made Lavender's palms sweat with anticipation.

She didn't relinquish her hold on Parvati's hand the entire time, though the other girl was the one pulling her forward.

"Do you think this is out of the way?" Parvati breathed into her ear, pushing Lavender into a small alcove that had a small seat cut into the stone wall. Lavender giggled, half-nervously and half-amusedly, whirling them around so that Parvati was sitting. She knelt between the other girl's legs, knees hitting the cold floor unexpectedly hard.

"I don't think anyone will find us," she said, "unless you make too much noise."

Parvati's eyes widened comically, though a slow smile spread across her face.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

And so it began. Lavender reached up Parvati's robes and school skirt and hooked her finger around the elastic of Parvati's knickers. They were slightly damp, and Lavender made herself a promise to remedy that. They'd be soaked when she was through with Parvati.

She gently traced her nail against the skin that joined Parvati's leg to her pelvis, watching as Parvati's eyes closed tightly and she suppressed a shiver. She pushed, forcibly, at Parvati's knees so she could gain better access, and Parvati slumped against the wall, knees moving apart eagerly.

When the pause grew too long, her eyes opened to watch Lavender.

Making eye contact the entire time, Lavender bunched Parvati's robes up as far as she could, pushed the skirt up as well, and exposed Parvati's bare thighs to the cool air of the dungeon. She placed one kiss on the skin of Parvati's knee, just on the inner side, and then moved up just a bit. There, she let her tongue swoop out to trace a small circle into the skin she encountered. Lavender blew cold air on the moist skin, and then bit down on Parvati's thigh just above the previous spot.

Parvati's hips lurched up from the stone bench, seeking. Lavender pushed at Parvati's hip with her right hand, keeping the other girl in her spot. She wanted to do this slowly.

With a cruel lightness, she continued sucking and kissing up Parvati's smooth thigh. When she finally reached the juncture between thigh and pelvis, she gave Parvati a teasingly light kiss where she wanted it... and then switched to the other leg, moving down to the knee again.

Parvati groaned, moving her arm to cover her eyes.

Her hips were straining against Lavender's grip, her other hand was in Lavender's hair, and she couldn't seem to stop the overflow of sounds that came from her mouth.

Lavender took pity on her, sped up her ministrations, and then finally had her head between Parvati's legs. There, she teased Parvati through the thin material of her underwear, brushing her nose against the most sensitive parts. She saw with satisfaction that the moisture staining the crotch had grown considerably.

Finally, she hooked one finger under the material again, brushing lightly against Parvati's clitoris just so that she could extract another one of those groans, and then moved all the material to the side to access it better with her tongue.

At first contact between her tongue and Parvati's flushed, swollen pussy, Parvati's hips bucked up.

Lavender quickly caught onto a rhythm that was good for them both, hoping not to cramp just before bringing Parvati to orgasm. That would be rather anti-climactic.

With long, swiping licks, she ensured that Parvati was glistening, and one lazy finger traced patterns into the soft skin of Parvati's thigh as her mouth continued its exploration.

Parvati's heartbeat pushed through her with great intensity that Lavender could  _feel_ , so close to her, and she had lost control of her noises. When Lavender pushed one finger into Parvati, feeling wet heat squeeze around her, she could feel the pulsating  _energy_  within Parvati.

Lavender's own heartbeat picked up and her tongue began to alternate between the languorous licks and more purposeful, firm flicks. Parvati pulled at her hair, whining rather loudly, and when Lavender added another finger and pumped them in time with Parvati's panting, the girl began to squeeze harder.

Her thighs came closed again, around Lavender's head, keeping her in place as though she might relinquish the delectable feast before it was time.

Lavender crooked her fingers just so, trying to maintain her steady pace so as not to throw Parvati off. She knew the end was near, and Parvati fell off the edge just as Lavender knew she would. Prolonging the orgasm, Lavender closed her lips and started to hum, knowing the vibrations would reverberate through Parvati.

As for the other girl, she seemed completely lost in sensation, head thrown back, chest heaving, looking thoroughly debauched with her robes caught up around her waist and her legs hooked over Lavender's shoulders.

They rested there, catching their breaths, and suddenly began to hear the thundering of steps come down the corridor. They exchanged frightened glances and then Parvati was moving, pulling Lavender onto her lap so that she was straddling her, and then their lips were meeting.

Lavender almost forgot that they could be caught at any minute, caught by Parvati's tongue and the knowledge that the other girl was tasting herself on Lavender's mouth.

The alcove proved to be public enough to excite them and private enough to - thankfully - avoid getting caught, because the corridor quieted down again long before they broke apart.

"Brilliant," Parvati whispered. "But after  _that_ , I think we need to pay a visit to Ravenclaw  _very soon_ so that I can return the favour."

Lavender found absolutely nothing to argue in Parvati's urgency.

* * *

They tried three times to get into Ravenclaw, but somehow they were never quite clever enough - or quite focused enough - to think of an answer to the riddle.

Finally, they asked Luna if she might be kind enough to host a study party in Ravenclaw. The other girl seemed happy enough, and a date was set.

Lavender clenched down on the small toy that was buried within her, feeling tingles of excitement at what was going to happen. They'd had to be a bit creative with this one, but she knew that Parvati had something similar inside of her, and they both had spells to control the other's.

Luna met them in the corridor between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, leading them and talking long-windedly about something Lavender and Parvati couldn't possibly follow, even if they hadn't been distracted.

They sat on some couches in the Ravenclaw common room, pulling out their books dutifully. Luna looked like she wanted to continue talking, but Hermione arrived just then and seemed to take over. They were all to independently do the reading for Potions, and then share ideas.

Lavender grabbed her book, pulled her knees up to her chest, and then pulled out her wand in the hidden space between her legs and her chest. Quietly, she whispered the spell, and heard a small gasp from beside her.

Hermione gave Parvati a strange look, and Lavender noted the flush that slowly made Parvati glow. There was a small smile, an unfocused look in her eyes, and Parvati shifted almost imperceptibly.

Just as Lavender was beginning to enjoy the sight, Lavender's began to vibrate as well. It was subtle, not quite the stimulation she needed to reach orgasm, but it was enough to excite her, especially in such a public setting.

She bit down on her gasp, though the vibrations were sending tingles through her, and resolutely looked down at her book to avoid Hermione's searching stare. The bookworm would be entirely scandalized to know what they were doing.

It seemed, finally, that she might be able to ignore it for a few moments, but Parvati whispered something else that made it feel like there were ghost hands trailing up her body. There was a cool breeze, or so it felt, and icy pressure on her breasts that made her nipples harden under her robes. Determined, she tried not to react, but when the iciness trickled between her legs to playfully brush against her clitoris, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"Are you quite all right?" Hermione asked, sounding snappish.

Lavender could only nod and flip a page she hadn't read in hopes it would throw Hermione off.

Feeling vengeful, she turned up the speed with another quiet spell, watching as Parvati tensed her thighs. Other than that, Lavender could see no discernible reaction, and turned it up one more measure. Parvati stretched her back rather suddenly, like a cat, and threw her head back.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly into the air. "It's just very warm in here, isn't it?"

Hermione frowned, and Lavender watched her think through what Parvati had said. Clearly, there was nothing she could really argue with, so she turned back to her book, though the confused look stayed on her face.

Parvati stayed in that position for a few more seconds, and then seemed to regain control and turned back to her book. Lavender watched Parvati for long enough to see the other girl's mouth move, and knew to expect the intensity to pick up inside of her as well.

The toys had been purchased by Lavender one day in Diagon Alley. It had been a worthwhile investment, she knew.

As it was, she could hardly keep her breathing regular, much less focus on any kind of Potions work.

There was wonderful magic working between her legs, one that transcended the usual feelings she got when they were together. Despite the sensations, Lavender ached to have Parvati touch her. She looked over to see Parvati, whose forehead was glistening and whose lip was being tugged between her teeth.

"Parvati," she said, "will you join me in the corridor for just a moment? I think I dropped... er, a quill on the way here."

Parvati gave her a dazzling grin and grabbed her by the hand with no hesitation.

Lavender was tugged from the sofa and away from their friends dizzyingly quickly, laughing all the while. They barely made it to the corridor before they were clawing at each other, lips meeting with sighs.

Though she hadn't thought the stimulation sufficient earlier, Lavender found herself close to finishing, singularly focused on Parvati's graceful tongue and their contact.

"You're such a tease," Parvati whispered when they pulled apart, noses touching.

It was followed by something else that made Lavender's world go white for just a second, knees buckling so that she was thrown back against Parvati. It felt like her existence had been utterly shaken, and the pressure of Parvati's touch against her body lengthened the feeling.

 _"That's_  payback for the  _evil_  speed you put mine on."

Lavender, gasping, recaptured Parvati's lips with her own, fervour undiminished.

Her hand wandered under Parvati's skirt, pushing past robes, and pressed two fingers against the fabric. Running them forward from the moisture to Parvati's hard nub, Lavender continued her lips' assault on Parvati's skin. She moved her mouth to press hot kisses against the smoothness of Parvati's neck, sucking hard enough to cause Parvati to gasp.

When her fingers got into a rhythm, drawing small circles, Parvati's groans grew louder and louder. Her hips moved of their own accord, and Lavender pulled her ever closer with a hand on the small of Parvati's back.

Just as Lavender felt her reach orgasm, she stopped the vibration and the movement of her hand. She lifted her lips from Parvati just for a second, blowing on the trail of saliva she'd made.

Parvati shivered, whimpering.

With a private smile, then Lavender restarted all of her earlier motions.

With a shout that echoed in the corridor, Parvati's hips lurched forward. Filthy words tumbled from her lips, and then she froze, head thrown back, and came, muscles clenching so violently that Lavender felt it.

Lavender grinned. "That's what you get for calling me a tease."

"If the shoe fits..." Parvati whispered back. They kissed once more before separating, Parvati looking indecent with her swollen lips and the bruises Lavender had created.

"Back to Gryffindor?" Lavender suggested.

"Yes, please. We should get reacquainted."

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
